


Blackhallow

by daisyisawriter91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, King of Purgatory, M/M, Possible Expansion Later, Purgatory, Small Towns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisyisawriter91/pseuds/daisyisawriter91
Summary: When Sam and Dean go down to Purgatory to get something from an old friend, what they find is not what they expected.





	Blackhallow

Sam was already regretting this decision. Yeah, he and Dean needed to visit Purgatory for their newest problem, but he was beginning to think twice about it. Purgatory was bleak and things were trying to kill him left and right.  
So, needless to say, Sam was less than thrilled. He knew they needed the help. And the person who had their information had died two years previously. Garth.   
Sam and Dean had nearly broken apart over the news of Garth’s death. He was one of their greatest friends, he was family. He’d wormed his way into their lives with his infectious smile and his big hugs. And because he was a werewolf, he’d gone to Purgatory. The thought of Garth in Purgatory, having this place twist and corrupt him, made Sam sick. He couldn’t imagine what Garth would be like after two years of this. Would he even recognize the Winchesters?  
The first monster they found, Dean cornered and pinned to a tree, easily growing accustomed to Purgatory. It unnerved Sam greatly, to see his brother like this.   
“Where's Garth?” Dean nearly growled out. The monster, a vampire, took on a terrified look.   
“No, no, please. If I tell you, it’s worse than death was. Spare me, please. I beg you, please!” He was honestly petrified. “He’ll torture me!”  
“Who will? Garth?” Dean asked, pressing his blade from his last visit into the vampire’s neck.  
“The King! The King of Purgatory!”   
“The King? Who’s the King?” Sam asked, confused.  
“I-I-I don’t know his name, but he’s a vampire. He founded a town, a few miles that way.” The vampire gestured in the direction of this town. “He’s the king. No one crosses him. If you two want to live your lives, you’ll stay away from the werewolf.”   
Dean let the vampire go, and the vampire scampered away. “A town? In Purgatory? This guy’s gotta be crazy.” Dean said, watching the vampire run.  
“Gotta be. But Garth’s there.” Sam said.  
“And who said Garth isn’t crazy?” There was a pause after Dean’s words.  
“Good point.”

 

Sam and Dean had been walking for about thirty minutes when they came across the town the vampire mentioned. It had a gate surrounding the town, proclaiming it to be Blackhallow. The town itself, Sam could see, was small. Only about ten houses, with another being built. Each house appeared to have a garden, and in the center of town, there was a windmill going strong.   
Just outside the gate was a small, makeshift farmhouse with a porch. It was guarding the town. On the porch, a figure rocked back and forth on the rocking chair.   
Sam tensed at the sight of a guardian, and his hand drifted to the knife in his pocket. Dean already had his blade at the ready. Sam approached the porch, feeling the need to explain their intentions in the town.   
The guardian’s face was shadowed from Sam’s view, and he was reading a book with much interest. “Um, hey. I’m-” Sam started.  
“Sam Winchester. I remember you.” The guardian looked up, and Sam was startled at the face that greeted him. Benny. Benny stood, setting down his book. “How could I forget?” Benny gave a half-smile, and set his eyes on Dean, who was coming up the porch.   
“Benny?!” Dean exclaimed.  
“Hey, brother.” Benny greeted. The two shared a hug, quick but meaningful, and pulled back. Wordlessly, he led them inside the house.   
The house was comforting, from the moment you walked in. Small, but comfortable. Pictures and art pieces hung on the walls, all painted bright colors to contrast with the dreariness of the outside. In one room Sam got a glimpse of, bookshelves lined the walls. Not only did books sit on the shelves, but the odd knick-knack, here and there.   
Benny led them to a kitchen and busied himself in the cabinets, while Sam and Dean sat awkwardly at the table.  
“What brings you two to Purgatory?” Benny asked, rummaging through a cupboard.   
“We’re looking for someone who might be able to help us.” Sam explained. After thanklessly saving Sam’s life, Benny had earned trust and gratitude from Sam.  
“Who’s that?” Benny asked, seemingly finding what he was looking for.   
“His name’s Garth.” Dean supplied. Benny stopped dead in his tracks.  
“Really, now?” Benny said, a layer to his voice Sam couldn’t understand.   
“You know him?” Dean questioned.  
“Pretty well, yeah.” Benny replied, motion resuming. “He lives in town.” Sam got the feeling Benny wasn’t telling them everything.  
“Great. Where?” Dean demanded. Just then, the door to the house opened.  
“I’m home!” A voice called through the house. Sam recognized it, even if he couldn’t believe it. “I think I made some real progress with Pete. He didn’t kill anyone, today!”   
“Good for him. He’s got some real trouble with that.” Benny called back. Into the kitchen walked Garth, in the flesh. His eyes immediately landed on Sam and Dean and he dropped the thing he was holding, a bright yellow folder.   
“Sam? Dean?” Garth asked, disbelief thick in his voice. “What are you…how did you…” Garth never finished the end of either sentence. He gave both of them a large hug, all at once. “I can’t believe you two are here…” Garth pulled back, giving both of them a stern look. “You two aren’t dead, right?”  
“No, we’re fine, we’re good.” Sam answered.  
“So, what’re you doing here?” Garth asked, confusedly.  
“We, ah, actually needed to talk to you.” Sam replied.  
“Well, I’m flattered, but you didn’t have to come to Purgatory. You could’ve talked to someone else who knows more than me. Not really hard to find, I reckon.” Garth pointed out.  
“Garth, we been over this.” Benny interjected.  
“Right, sorry.” Garth said, immediately, leaving Sam to wonder just what these two were. “But why me?”  
“The only person we know who knew more than you about monsters was Bobby. Cas can’t help us, and we can’t get into Heaven.” Dean said. Garth sat at the kitchen table and smiled, warmly. He happened to sit beside Benny, Benny slightly shifting to sit closer, something that didn’t go unnoticed by Sam.  
“What do you need to know?” Garth questioned.

 

As Garth outlined exactly what they would need, Sam went outside into the town. He was interested to see what Benny and Garth had done with it.   
While outside, Sam found Benny at the gate, talking to a hoard of what appeared to be werewolves. Discreetly, Sam found a spot and began to listen in. It was always hard for a man as tall as him to blend in, but he'd had practice.  
“We got business with a hunter here. Caught his scent.” One of the werewolves said.   
“You really don’t.” Benny replied, casually.  
“Look, we don’t wanna make trouble for you, you didn’t kill us. This skinny hunter guy did, and we wanna return the favor.”  
 _Skinny hunter guy._  
That had to be Garth, and Sam tensed at the very idea. Still, he stayed quiet, seeing what Benny would do.  
“Hm, don’t think he’s here. If ya’ll shove off now, there won’t be any trouble. You can take your revenge somewhere else, this place ain’t for you.” Benny said, and Sam breathed a silent sigh of relief. Benny wouldn’t betray Garth.   
“You trying to protect him?” The head werewolf countered.  
“Don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.”   
“Shut up! Take us to the hunter.” The werewolf snarled. “We know he’s here, and the more you keep him from us, the worse it’ll be for you.”  
“I’ll take it. You ain’t gettin’ your hands on ‘im.” Benny finally dropped the act, voice taking on a protective tone.  
“Why’s that?” A different werewolf asked. Benny’s entire posture changed from casual indifference to threatening, and the werewolves noticed.  
“This is a peaceful town, I give you that. Within these borders, there’s no fighting. But we’re outside the gate. And folks outside the gate got a name for me when that _skinny hunter guy_ is threatened. The King of Purgatory. I suggest you shove off now. Before things get messy.” Benny’s voice got closer and closer to a snarl through the sentence.  
“We’re not scared of you.”  
“Oh, you should be.”  
Sam left the area, determined not to see Benny ‘make things messy’. He was certain he didn't want to know. He retreated into the farmhouse where Garth was sitting with Dean, drawing out a diagram together. Both looked up when Sam entered.  
“Hey. Where’s Benny?” Garth asked, joyful expression on his face.  
“Making things messy?” Sam tried. Garth’s face fell immediately, recognizing the sentiment.  
“Dammit.” He muttered and stood. “Hang on a sec, fellas.” And he left the room. Seconds later, Sam heard the porch door open and close.  
“You see anything weird going on between those two?” Dean asked, gesturing to where Garth left.  
“You think?” Sam countered, sardonically.  
He walked out of the kitchen and to the porch, where both Benny and Garth stood. They were having a deep conversation, eyes locked together. Sam couldn’t lip read, but he was guessing that Garth was worried.  
Sam had to step away from the window when Garth grabbed Benny and pulled him in for a kiss. That was private, not his business.  
He wasn’t exactly sure he liked it, but he couldn’t control it. Besides, Garth seemed happy. And that was what Sam cared about, not anything else about the situation. And anyone who would gain the nickname ‘King of Purgatory’ to protect their loved one had to be special.


End file.
